The Hidden Heart
by Antiope
Summary: *AU* Kagome has loved Inuyasha ever since she was a little girl. It was secret that very few knew. But when one betrayal leads to another, will she be able to find the courage to reveal her love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't...  
  
.....................................  
  
Kagome peeked out from behind her hiding place and watched the party continue, thankfully unaware of her absence. The get-together of Tokyo's finest was an outside party, illuminated with hundreds of twinkling lights, giving off a soft glow. Everyone who was anyone was there, along with their families. Kagome moved back into the shadows behind the large boulder surrounded by small trees. From where she stood she had only to move a few steps forward and look down to see the beach, and the beautiful ocean was in plain view. Kagome sighed, fingering her dark blue dress with sadness. Her mother had wanted her to showcase herself to the other guests. Lady Higurashi was a kind and loving mother, but sometimes her thoughts were somewhat misguided. She wanted Kagome and her sister to marry well and to do so would require extra lengths, especially on Kagome's part.  
  
Kagome was always one to look up at the clouds, rather than see what was on the ground, and Lady Higurashi was almost at the end of her tether. "I don't want to parade myself around those rich, snobby men," Kagome whispered miserably.  
  
There was a collective round of gasps coming from the party and Kagome looked out from behind the boulder to see what was going on. Her eyes scanned the crowd for several seconds, and then landed on those whom she knew the commotion was about.  
  
The Youkai Brothers, Sesshoumaru and his half-brother Inuyasha stood at the entrance of the large open area, surveying the people with proud arrogance. Kagome's jaw slackened as she admired Inuyasha from afar.  
  
Since she was a little girl, Kagome had been in love with him. He was one of the first people to make her feel better after her father's death. She had only been seven.  
  
~*The little girl sat alone, in black, ignoring the sympathetic comments thrown from people she didn't even know. Her sister was with her mother, greeting guests, like she should be doing. But nothing could move her from her seat. She was paralyzed, the tears flowing slowly down her cheeks, her face an emotionless mask.  
  
It was then that Inuyasha and his family had arrived. They had attended the funeral of course, but Kagome guessed they had been delayed from getting to the funeral party afterwards. First entered their father, Lord Inutaishou then followed his sons. Then Sesshoumaru had been thirteen, while Inuyasha had been eleven. It was common knowledge that Inuyasha was the son of Lord Inutaishou's mistress, but he was always referred to as a Youkai. Then, Kagome had been too grief stricken to know, or care that one of the most powerful men in Tokyo and his sons had entered, but her mother quickly entered and forced Kagome to rise and greet them.  
  
She spoke not a word, simply curtsied to them, her eyes filled with tears and face completely impassive. Without another word she turned and resumed her place at the large couch, pulling away from the guest's attempts at hugs and sympathies.  
  
It was then that that little girl was joined by him-Inuyasha. Without asking, he sat beside her, glancing at her from time to time out of the corner of his eye. They sat in silence for several minutes, then: "I lost my mother. I know how you feel, and..." he paused, almost as if battling with himself. "I am sorry for your loss."  
  
Instead of feeling better, Kagome felt a sense of rage flood her body. "Well, I am sorry too, but that isn't going to bring him back, is it?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed and looked toward where Lady Higurashi and his father were speaking. "No, it won't."  
  
"I hate him." The words left her mouth without warning, and even though Kagome knew she should be shocked, she instead felt a violent fury. "How dare he? How dare he die and leave me here?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't look surprised or shocked as Kagome had thought he would, but instead he had looked at her with a knowledgeable compassion that Kagome had then found infuriating.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! You don't know me, you didn't know him. He was the best man in the whole world. All he is to you is a man your father knew, but I know different," Kagome raged, her voice rising slightly, but still low enough to not catch to notice of the people around them. "He was a man who would surprise you on your birthday with a special cake, and take you out where ever you wanted to go. He once almost broke his neck trying to get my kite out of a tree because it was my favorite. He would read to me every night, no matter what and called me Princess. He let me sip wine and play in the dirt, even though mommy would get mad. And he always, always told me that he would be with me for the rest of my life."  
  
Kagome's face twisted into a mess of barely suppressed emotion, as she whispered, "But he lied. He isn't going to be with me for the rest of my life. He lied...and what if...what if everything else was a lie too?"  
  
And even though she didn't know this boy, and this boy didn't know her, he still gathered her to him, and rocked her, and she let him. His hand ran up and down her small back soothingly as she cried her heart out in his shirt. Later that night, Lord Inutaishou and his sons were the last to leave. Before they went, Inuyasha gave Kagome a secret hug when no one was looking--he was still a boy after all, he didn't want to look like an over emotional idiot--and told her words she would never forget.  
  
"He didn't lie you know. He will be with you the rest of your life. As long as you keep his memory alive in your mind and your heart, he will never leave you."  
  
It was then that young Kagome Higurashi fell in love with Inuyasha...*~  
  
Kagome was brought back to the present as Inuyasha and his brother joined the throng of people, mingling and chatting like they were lords of the party. Her father's funeral had been a long time ago. Kagome was almost sixteen now, and since then had only seen Inuyasha at large social events or occasional corporate parties with her mother. To see him here now, looking so handsome and...and completely unreachable made Kagome's heart race. She loved him so much, but she knew that there was no chance for her...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome face flushed with embarrassment. She moved away from her hiding spot and met the impatient gaze of her sister, Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing hiding Kagome? Mother wants us out in the party and mingling," she said.  
  
Kagome gave a guilty shrug and reluctantly followed her sister back toward the guests on the platform.  
  
Lady Higurashi glanced over at them in the middle of her conversation with a popular government official and her face lit up with a smile. "Ah, Kikyo, Kagome, there you two are!" She excused herself and hurried over to her two daughters. "Kagome, where have you been?" she whispered while smiling at people passing by.  
  
"I have been...around," Kagome responded.  
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes and looked around the area. Her gaze rested on the two gorgeous brothers, and she smiled. "Mother, who are they?"  
  
Lady Higurashi looked to where her oldest daughter was pointing, and smiled. "My dear, don't you recognize them? If not from gatherings then surely from the papers! That is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha! Their late father, bless him, was a good friend of your father."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said amusedly, looking over at her sister. Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
In her youth Kagome had been stupid enough to relay all of her thoughts and feelings to her older sister, whom she had worshipped. She regretted it now, as Kikyo loved to tease her about everything, but there was nothing she could do.  
  
"I would very much like to get reacquainted with these two...pardon us mother," Kikyo murmured, and grabbed Kagome's hand. Dragging her struggling sister after her, Kikyo made her way over to the two brothers. Fortunately for Kagome, there was already a huge throng of women clamoring to get their attention. However, her luck was short lived, as Inuyasha's head turned toward them, and his face lit in recognition.  
  
'Oh crap,' Kagome thought dejectedly.  
  
"Miss Higurashi!" Inuyasha called out, and pushed toward them.  
  
Kagome tried to shrink away, but Kikyo kept a firm hold on her hand. Kagome made a mental note to kill her sister when they got home.  
  
Inuyasha finally managed to navigate himself to them, and he smiled down at Kagome. Her heart began to accelerate at an alarming rate, and a strange warm feeling pooled in her belly.  
  
"Hello Miss Higurashi," Inuyasha said kindly.  
  
"Kagome..." she responded weakly.  
  
Inuyasha's smile widened. "Kagome." Then he noticed Kikyo, and his face changed, becoming less soft. "And hello, Miss...?"  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome's sister responded, "Kikyo Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Youkai."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit with a strange emotion. "Yes. The last time we really talked was your...your father's funeral." Inuyasha's eyes flickered from Kagome's to Kikyo's.  
  
"Are you going to introduce us brother, or do I have to do it myself?" a dry voice asked.  
  
Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and viewed the handsome Sesshoumaru looking down at them with wary displeasure.  
  
Inuyasha straightened, his expression freezing. "Yes, of course. Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi, this is my brother Sesshoumaru Youkai."  
  
"A pleasure," Sesshoumaru muttered, though his face was full of distaste.  
  
"Which is not ours," Kagome murmured under her breath. It seemed that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard her, for the former's brow lifted in disbelief and reluctant respect, and the latter pressed his lips together to hide a smile.  
  
"It truly is a pleasure to see you again Kagome," Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand for a moment. "And you too of course, Kikyo."  
  
The two brothers moved away, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Her racing heart slowed, and she turned to her sister, smiling slightly. Her smile evaporated as she viewed her sister's expression. Kikyo was eyeing the backs of the departing brothers with displeasure and a cold determination.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked fearfully. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kikyo looked down at her younger sister with almost an expression of hatred, and Kagome felt a jolt of hurt. Without a word, Kikyo turned and walked away, a confused Kagome following.  
  
The rest of the evening was a blur for Kagome, one that ended at two o'clock in the morning. When the Higurashi women returned to their large penthouse apartment, Kagome went and checked on Souta before entering her room. She took a quick shower in her own private bathroom and changed into sleeping clothes. Padding softly across to her bed she switched off the lights and slipped under the covers. Huddled there, she moved her hand over the other...the one that Inuyasha had touched. She could still feel the warmth of his fingers caressing hers. Sighing, she turned onto her side and burrowed her head farther into the pillow. Sleep followed quickly after that, and she dreamed of a certain silver haired demon who--even though she felt it was impossible--truly loved her.  
  
................................................  
  
A/N: Please R/R! Idea just came to be and I decided to post it. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I double-checked, and I still don't own Inuyasha...*sniff*  
  
.............................................  
  
The next day began as usual for Kagome, with one minor difference.  
  
At the breakfast table Kagome, Kikyo, Souta, and their mother sat eating their customary meal of eggs, bacon and assorted fruits. Lady Higurashi ate her food while reading the morning paper and opening the mail. One large envelope came into her hands and she opened it curiously. Her eyes skimmed the letter and she shrieked in surprise and joy. Kagome almost spit out the water she had begun to sip, and little Souta almost dropped all the food in his mouth.  
  
"My goodness! Kagome, you have been invited to the annual Youkai Ball! Do you have any idea how hard it is to be invited to this?" Kagome's mother cried.  
  
Kagome took a large gulp of her water and shook her head.  
  
"Why, only the most exclusive people get in! My dear girl! This is so wonderful!"  
  
"Of course mother," Kagome murmured softly. She looked across the table and noticed Kikyo's cold gaze. Kagome lowered her head. She didn't know why her sister was suddenly so mad with her, but she wanted Kikyo to like her again.  
  
"Well, it says here," Lady Higurashi continued, "that you may bring your family and a guest if it is your wish. Goodness, I will RSVP immediately!" Lady Higurashi put her hands on her cheeks. "Goodness! The woman at the garden society are not going to believe this! Oh! What are we going to wear!"  
  
Kagome's mother let the table in a hurry, muttering a "to do" list under her breath.  
  
The three siblings were left in silence. Souta was the first to speak. "Does this mean I can go this time?"  
  
Kagome smiled over at him. "Of course. If I have to, I will beg mother to let you come. I need someone there to talk to anyway."  
  
"What makes you think you won't have anyone to talk to?" Kikyo asked coolly.  
  
Kagome looked startled at the question. "Well, you know I am not someone who likes to be around those kind of people. And those people don't exactly like talking to me. They treat me like I am a little child, to be seen and not heard."  
  
"'Those kind of people?'" Kikyo demanded. "Those kind of people are our kind of people Kagome. And you will most likely marry one of those men, and live like one of those women. Why not? You seem to be ever so popular now!"  
  
Kagome looked hurt. "But you know I don't want to live like that. I want to be like Grandpa."  
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Grow up Kagome. You don't have a choice. You were born a socialite, and if mother can help it, you will die a socialite. Besides, Grandfather is a fool who believes in silly superstitions. You should learn to not hang around him so much."  
  
"I like Grandpa," Souta said.  
  
"Oh, shut up Souta. You are just a kid. One day you will understand what it means to be a man in our world," Kikyo snapped.  
  
"There is only one world Kikyo," Kagome muttered softly.  
  
"So speaks the fool," Kikyo shot back. She stood, and looked down at Kagome and Souta with distain. "Grow up Kagome. You have to sometime."  
  
Then she left in a whirl of cloth and expensive perfume.  
  
...................................................  
  
Kagome looked her reflection up and down. The dress was a shiny dark green, beautiful in design, and yet looked simple and elegant. "I like this one."  
  
"Wonderful," Lady Higurashi cried. She turned to the next mirror, where Kikyo was wearing a beautiful red and white dress that split on one side. "You look beautiful Kikyo," their mother told her.  
  
Kikyo inspected her reflection thoroughly. "Yes. This will do nicely."  
  
"Fantastic! Wonderful choices my dears!"  
  
As their mother arranged for the dresses to be altered and sent to them later, Kagome sat in the waiting room of the expensive boutique and glanced at her sister in the corner of her eye. Kikyo sat straight as an arrow, and was blatantly refusing to look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it quickly. She opened it again, and paused.  
  
"Continue to do that and you might actually turn into a fish," a familiar dry voice inserted.  
  
Kagome craned her neck up to look at Sesshoumaru. He was smiling mockingly down at her, a beautiful woman clinging to his arm. "Why Miss Kagome, it is a pleasure!" He took Kagome's hand and kissed it. Kagome smiled brightly, and tried to covertly wipe the back of her hand on her skirt. There was something about Sesshoumaru that scared her. Apparently she wasn't covert enough, because Sesshoumaru caught her action and merely smiled at it. His smile looked of a predator eyeing it's prey. Kagome shivered.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Lady Higurashi gushed as she noticed his presence.  
  
"Lady Higurashi, how nice it is to see you once again," Sesshoumaru told her, his face emotionless.  
  
"You have two exquisite daughters Lady Higurashi," Sesshoumaru added. He looked Kikyo up and down, and his smile widened. He returned his attention back to their mother. "Of course, niether's beauty can compare to their mother."  
  
Kagome's mother blushed a deep red and giggled like a school girl. Kagome fought to keep her face emotionless, instead of breaking into a look of disgust. Sesshoumaru was a clever charmer. Her father once told her that people like that were sometimes dangerous.  
  
Sesshoumaru's model/woman tugged slightly on his arm, and Sesshoumaru looked down at her with annoyance. He kept to good manners however, and continued out of the boutique after saying his goodbyes.  
  
Kikyo moved to block the view of his retreat and smiled at her mother. "This is going to be an interesting party!"  
  
................................................................  
  
Kagome stared across the ballroom floor at the many dancing men and women, all smiling and laughing. Kagome had nothing to laugh about. In the three days after the boutique Kikyo had still yet to get over whatever it was that was making her angry at Kagome, and her best friend, who normally jumped at the chance to attend affairs such as this, couldn't come. So Kagome sat with Souta, watching the festivities with a bored frown. Souta was no better. He fidgeted in his seat and tugged at the annoying tie his mother had forced him to wear. "This is boring," Souta whined.  
  
Kagome nodded. "You got that right."  
  
Kagome looked over at where her sister stood, surrounded by many men, laughing and flirting with the lot of them. "Well, at least Kikyo is having fun."  
  
"Who cares about Kikyo?" Souta said, "I want to have some fun!"  
  
"I never said balls and dances were fun, did I?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No," Souta conceded, "You are right, you never have."  
  
Kagome lay her head on her arms crossed on the table.  
  
"But come on, the least these people can do is put on some music from this century! Only old people listen to this kind of stuff!" Souta cried.  
  
Kagome did her best not to laugh.  
  
Her mirth faded as her eyes fell on the dance floor, where Inuyasha was twirling some girl around, smiling at her, looking into her eyes...  
  
"Kagome?" Souta prompted, passing a hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Wha?" Kagome asked, blinking rapidly.  
  
"You wanna go outside and walk around for a while?" Souta asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kagome rose and took her brother's hand. Together they walk out to the terraces and down the steps into the garden.  
  
Souta looked at the gorgeous display of plants, illuminated by the garden lights, casting soft shadows here and there. "Wow. Here is one thing for those Youkai brothers, they sure do live well. The garden is bigger than our penthouse!"  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"And did you see those rooms we passed by on the way to the ballroom?" Souta whistled. "What I wouldn't give to live in a place like this!"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "Well, to live in a place like this you would have to give up a lot."  
  
"Really?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yes. Father said that to live in the kind of world the Youkais and the high class live in you have to give up two thinks: you sanity and your heart, for one can not exist without the other. And no matter what, both are always sacrificed," Kagome said.  
  
"Wow," Souta replied, glancing around him.  
  
"Well, of course there are exceptions. As far as I can see Inuyasha and his brother aren't crazy, nor are they heartless. Well, Inuyasha isn't, I don't know about Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Your tactless humor never ceases to amuse me," an all too familiar voice called out.  
  
Kagome froze, and felt a blush flood her cheeks. 'Please no, don't be who I think it is' she begged silently.  
  
She turned, and there he was, Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Kagome gave him a small smile. "Lord Youkai, it is a pleasure to see you." She curtsied, begging her face to go back to it's normal color.  
  
"I saw you and this young boy here venture out of the ball, and I thought I might come and see how you were. We can't have two displeased guests, can we?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome gave him a bright smile. "Of course not Lord Youkai. However my brother and I are quite fine, thank you."  
  
"Actually," Souta argued, "I would like to talk to someone around here about getting the music in there into the 21st century."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes lit in reluctant amusement. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Souta. "Here, it is a request card. Hand it to the man in charge of the music, and he will do everything in his power to see that your request is met."  
  
"Cool!" Souta yelped, and raced back inside, furiously searching his pockets for a writing utensil.  
  
Kagome watched him go...and abandon her with dread. She was now alone with Sesshoumaru. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Sesshoumaru moved beside her and stared out at the garden before them.  
  
'Please go away, please go away,' Kagome chanted in her head.  
  
"You don't like me very much do you?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.  
  
Kagome started. "Ummm...I...I hardly know you Lord Youkai. I don't know enough about you to form an opinion, bad or otherwise."  
  
"But I make you uncomfortable." It was a statement.  
  
Kagome ignored it. "Thank you for making my brother happy. He hasn't really been to these kind of events you see, and he didn't know--"  
  
Kagome stopped as Sesshoumaru moved in closer and took her hand. "I want to be your friend Kagome," he whispered, his face moving closer and closer. Kagome began to panic. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but she didn't want him to get mad at her. As his face was almost touching hers, a cold voice interrupted.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused in his advance, and his golden eyes flickered to Kagome's face, a satisfied smile on his face. "Until later, my lady," he whispered, and moved away.  
  
"Hello dear brother," Sesshoumaru greeted, his tone completely sarcastic.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's shocked and embarrassed flushed face, and then turned to his brother. "Your woman is waiting for you inside. She wants to go home."  
  
Sesshoumaru inclined his head and strode off toward his mansion home.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and viewed her paralyzed expression. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course," Kagome replied quietly.  
  
Inuyasha looked unconvinced. "You should watch out for my brother. He is a womanizer of the worst sort."  
  
Kagome blink, unsure as to why he was telling her this. She was a nobody, something she was reminded of everyday when she say pictures of Inuyasha with many different women in the newspapers or magazines. "Can I go back to the ballroom now," she asked stiltedly.  
  
"Of course," Inuyasha replied. He took her hand and placed it on the crook of his arm as he lead the way back into his home.  
  
When they entered the ballroom, Kagome was mortified to find that all eyes were upon them. She turned to excuse herself from Inuyasha, but was stopped when her eyes met his breath-taking gold eyes. "May I have this dance Lady Kagome?" he asked softly.  
  
As if in a trance, Kagome nodded, and followed him to the dance floor. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, then took the other in his own. A waltz flowed through the speakers covertly positioned at different ends of the room. Inuyasha twirled her around and around, and Kagome hoped that that instant would last forever. But as the final cords of the waltz faded, a loud, upbeat sound burst into life. The people in the room gazed around in surprise and displeasure as a familiar song from the radio came filtering through. Kagome smiled. 'Souta found the music man!'  
  
....................................................  
  
As Kagome lay down in her bed that night she stared up at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts floating around in her head. In the ride home Kikyo had once again been silent, the air around her palpable. Kikyo was angry about something, but Kagome didn't know what. And Sesshoumaru. Suddenly he seemed so interested in what Kagome was doing, that she was beginning to feel completely confused. The dance with Inuyasha was the most prominent thought in her mind. It seemed when he touched her that anything was possible.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. 'Please make him love me,' she thought, weeping silently on the inside.  
  
.........................................  
  
A/N: Hoped you like this next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! You are all wonderful! Take care now! 


End file.
